


I Wonder What He's Thinking

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Clones, Home, Pets, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: When told to go find something else to do, Commander Wolffe ponders sentience in his pet fish.





	I Wonder What He's Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anesor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994242) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> Here we see Commander Wolffe at home, with his beloved pet fish, Sharkerson. I always pictured his apartment with cheap furnishings in 70's colors. The table and chairs are based on a particularly garish set. Sharkerson is kept in the 'pocket sized aquarium' that Art Carney tries to sell to the Imperial in the Star Wars Holiday Special (because I sill NEVER stop referencing that). Lots of details in the background, just because those amuse me.

[LINK HERE: I Wonder What He's Thinking](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/166542241745/commander-wolffe-and-his-pet-this-is-based-on-my)


End file.
